


I have a dream

by saltedwhale



Category: Bloodborne (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:28:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22999192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltedwhale/pseuds/saltedwhale
Summary: 一个脑洞。一个梦。
Relationships: hunter - Relationship





	I have a dream

猎人第一次和同伴的相见是在旧亚楠。

对于这个回应了他无意中摇响的召唤钟的人，比起惊讶，他更多的是好奇。

——突然出现在他身后的这位猎人，到底是如何循着不存在的铃声而来的呢？

猎人没来得及仔细想这件事，同伴率先打破了短暂的沉默。他极为礼貌地介绍了自己，并向猎人解释他是刚刚好摇了一下手里的小共鸣钟，在片刻的寂静后他看到了从拐角转出来的猎人。

这只是巧合，他们恰巧在同一个地方敲了互相对应的钟，然后带着微妙的尴尬见了第一面，此前他们并不认识。

挂在弯曲木杆上的灯还是照常散发着灰紫色的光，底下的信使也依旧含糊地呜咽着猎人听不懂的声音。不同于以往的是，之前他们来的通道蒙上了一层浅淡的白雾，似乎以石门为界限划开了从大教堂区下来的路，留下一丝景象，在缓慢流动的雾气里隐现。

猎人转过头，从这栋建筑出去的门洞被太阳映得无比闪耀，他忍不住眯起眼挪动了一下位置，视线穿过那些焚烧的烟雾往高处的某个塔楼飘去。

“你在找那位老猎人吗？他已经不在了。”

同伴站在他旁边轻声说了一句，那位老猎人已经离去了多时，从上一次狩猎之夜结束便没人再见过他，他曾长时间驻守这片已经没人存在的旧亚楠，被他那挺机枪吓退的人不在少数。

但他已经不在了，曾经的高塔空空如也，机枪的枪口向下低垂着，翘起的握把还在等曾经的使用者再次将它握住。

——那个夜晚发生了很多事。猎人想。他想要说些什么，对于那个夜晚，对于那位守着旧亚楠的老猎人，他的嘴唇蠕动了一下，几个组不成句子的单词和唾液一起咽了回去。

他们没再过多停留，顺着大门一路往城镇的下方走去的，残存的兽化病人接二连三倒在那两把锯肉刀下，齿刃带下来的黏稠血肉顺着刀柄挂在手套与袖口上，腥味混着空气中焚烧后的怪异味道，穿过遮住了半张脸衣领钻入鼻腔。

旧亚楠的变化并不大，猎人站在神殿里那只巨大怪兽的尸体下，它几乎可以说是唯二还算完好的东西了，另一个是它身后的祭坛，祭坛后面的出口已经完全塌陷了。

同伴绕开地上的碎石上前查看了左侧倒了一半木架子，他驻足的时间有些久，似乎那些叠在一起的木头压着什么吸引了他的注意。猎人往前凑了几步，他看着同伴探身把手伸进了缝隙，同时扶着外面的木头往里够着，把混乱地压在一起的木头碰得发出“咯吱”的轻响。

会不会倒？猎人抬头看向那木头堆最上面的部分，他有些担心，因为那些响动听起来确实不太安全。

但很多事情都不像是表面看上去的那样，同伴竭尽全力也没能把那东西从里面够出来，他抽出手对着那道不大缝隙沉默了一会儿，最终叹了口气转身走了回来。

“那里面是什么？”猎人的好奇此刻涨到了最高点，他比刚开始的更加想知道，到底是什么东西，这么吸引着同伴想要将它拿到手。

“是——”

转折还是会出现的，突然倒塌的木头堆发出了巨响，完全盖过了同伴的后半句话，还把他俩吓了一跳。

尘土在沉默中逐渐落下，猎人望着已经不能再塌的木头堆又追问了一句那到底是什么，同伴只是调整了一下帽子的角度，避着猎人的眼神转移了话题：“这里很危险，我们该走了。”

猎人盯着他沉默了一会儿点点头，不管那是什么，都已经被挤进了无法触及的地方，或许他手头备着的汽油瓶可以解决木头部分的问题，但毫无疑问那也会使它本身受到伤害。

所以还是算了，猎人们离开了这里，他们重新回到了一开始的地方，被信使们围着的灯依旧泛着紫色的光，安稳又略带一丝古怪。

“或许我们可以稍微——休整一下？”同伴靠着石柱站在离灯不远的地方，他指了指自己和猎人身上在打斗中弄脏的部分，举着那柄锯肉刀有些滑稽地比划着，“我们可以一会儿再来，或者我们可以去其他的地方，哪儿都行，你觉得呢？”

这是个好的提议，猎人答应得很快，虽然他依旧对那个东西保持好奇。

猎人回到了梦境，人偶坐在石阶旁，低垂的头颅发出缓慢的呼吸声，在猎人突然走近时惊醒，诉说她一定是睡着了，并向猎人问好。

猎人径直从她旁边快步走了上去，他急切得忽视了简单的礼貌，从那洞开了许久的门边抄起什么的动作让他肩上的短披肩都扇了起来。

——那是张不大的字条，在猎人拿到它之前静静地躺在门边，被微弱的风起不那么洁白的边角。

猎人发誓在之前他从没见到过会有这样的字条，字条的出现和那上面的字都让他一头雾水：梦的种类有很多，包含污浊的血肉和腐烂的诗篇。

猎人在那儿站了一会儿，他忽然回头看向自己身后的人偶，精致的人造物微侧着身体，脸冲着他的方向望着，如往常一样没有表情。

于是猎人向她提问，在这个没有其他人存在的梦境里，除了人偶，就只剩下那些不明来历也不会说话的信使了。

“你在渴望什么，善良的猎人？”人偶没有回答。

猎人再次提问，可得到的只是相同的话：“我可以给予你渴望之物，好猎人，我只能给予你渴望之物。”

渴望之物是什么？猎人看着跪下的人偶，将右手放进她的手心，泛着粉色的光球在他手里出现，随着那些被引导的血之回响迸发出光芒。

——他得到了他的“渴望”，但那不是答案。

猎人收回手，人偶像往常一样站回原位交握着双手说着猎人听过不知道多少遍的道别，猎人不死心地又问了一遍，得到的也只是那机械性的重复的提问。

我渴望什么？猎人思考，梦境里的时间似乎不曾流动，只有风似有若无地拂过，将猎人帽子下面露出的发丝吹起。

疑问总会解开的，只是还不到时候。猎人在深吸一口气后这么安慰自己，不论是在读到的一瞬间就联想到很多的字条，还是那位同伴没能得到的那件东西。

一些渴望是趋势人行动的根本，疑问也是，梦境和梦境之间本就没什么界限，来去也只是眨眼的刹那便可以完成的，信使从虚无中涌出来，带着呼唤它们的猎人回到一个又一个结束不了的梦。

梦之间是相互的，在几乎没有活人的梦境里，召唤钟像是灯塔，它从另一个方向引导猎人的意志，即使有时候它并不能召唤到谁，甚至传达不到那位同伴哪里。

猎人仰着头看着被云层半遮住的发光的球形物体，他在这一刻和同伴达成共识——至少那不是太阳。他们更想看到星星，亚楠的夜晚只有月亮，它发着惨白的光看着脚下，将冷色铺上火焰以外的一切。

同伴靠在他旁边的栏杆上，他们曾谈论过梦，或者说真正的梦，没有黏稠的血液，没有腐烂的气味，颜色温和，质地柔软，蠕动着包裹住全身，渗出令人安稳的汁液。

猎人没有说话，他的状况使他比之前还要话少，大多数的交流他都只用简单的动作进行，尽管没有实质性发生什么，但他能感受到自己的身体正在发生某种说不清的变化，像是被逐渐抽出灵魂，空荡荡的躯壳布满了迷茫和无力。

“——或者我们可以再停一会儿。”同伴叫住准备起身的猎人，他上前探了一步，和猎人一起将他手里滑脱的锯肉刀捞住，“你瞧，你还没休息好，我们可以再坐一会儿不是吗？”

同伴拉着锯肉刀折叠处的刀柄拉着猎人再次坐下，他能感受到猎人在顺从的同时从刀柄传来的一丝抗拒，在猎人坐下时消失了。

猎人又陷入了沉默，他这次没有任何回应，或许是他真的累了，也或许是其他的什么。

亚楠似乎不会下雨，猎人低着头思维像天上的云一样，从这个还算安全的角落铺开发散，笼罩着他目力所及的各处。  
“还记得之前在旧亚楠的那个东西吗？”

同伴突然出声，他低着头碾了碾发黏的指尖，即将干涸的血在湿润皮肤上留下深色的痕迹：“我之前又去了一趟，很巧，我把它拿出来。”

同伴说这话的时候语调上抬着，听得出来他很高兴，这个话题也极大地引起猎人的兴趣，他一直对此保持的疑惑，现在听来总算有可能解开了。

猎人坐直了身体，他盯着同伴把另一只手伸进平时装东西的口袋，在几下翻动之后又慢慢抽了出来。

“我上次和你说的时候你应该是没听清，那这次猜猜看？”

同伴笑弯了眼睛对着猎人卖关子，他攥着那东西的手心朝下对着猎人，后者皱起了眉，从喉咙里挤出一个带着不满的简短的音节。

——会是什么？猎人偏着头盯着同伴的手，他的那只手还戴着猎人之间最常见的手套，关节弯曲处布着许多折痕，颜色发暗，整体显得陈旧。

猎人摇摇头表示自己没想出来，他听见同伴笑了一声，空着的手也朝他伸出来，手心冲上示意他把手放上来。

“再想想。”同伴晃了晃空着的那只手，他的声音听起来有些模糊，像是被什么东西干扰着，但又好像没什么问题，“是你渴望的东西。”

猎人恍惚地伸手，他默默复述了一遍同伴的话，茫然地将手掌摊开放在他的手里，他听到同伴的声音和风一起飘过来，吹得他眼睛干涩。

“你将获得它…”

同伴的手覆了上来，那件东西落进猎人的手心里，被他的手盖着，从他的指缝间透出一些不同于那只旧手套的颜色。

“你将获得…”

猎人忍不住眨了眨眼，他听到更大的风声，光线似乎被飘过的云层遮挡，不轻不重的力道包裹着他的手，连同他手心里的物件一起硌着他。

风声在刹那间停止了，橘色的火光在他身侧不远处亮起来，猎人抬头望了一眼周围，插在墙上的火把照着陌生的神殿，不知名的雕像立在神殿的角落，积灰的彩窗快要看不出来原来的颜色。

猎人低下头，他手里不知道什么时候拿着一截戴着手套的人类小臂，指尖蜷缩在他手心里，失去了皮肉的骨头即使隔着手套依旧硬梆梆地挤着他的手掌。

他被吓了一跳，赶紧站起来后退了几步，后背直直地撞在神殿关闭的大门上，凸起的精致浮雕撞得他后背生疼。他靠在门上一动也不敢动，睁大眼睛努力看着四周，攥紧了手里的断臂顾不上放下，空气和他一起凝固着，和那只摇不响的召唤中一样安静…

身后突然传来了一些响动，缓慢的脚步声透过厚重的大门一下下打在他的背上。他好似听到了另一个呼吸声，伴着模糊而微弱的呢喃，顺着耳朵钻入脑中。

他听到脚步声逐渐接近，呼吸声也开始变大，他听到低沉但带着起伏的声调念着什么，含糊得只能听见顿挫的嗡嗡声。

在脚步声响起到他的背后时，声音又都停止了，他再次只能听到自己的呼吸，以及胸腔里几乎要跳出来的心跳。

——门突然被推了一下，伴着沉重的声响，冰凉的空气从他背后涌进来，带着熟悉的木质香味浸满整个屋子。

他忍不住转身，屋门在他身后半开着，脚边主机突发的嗡鸣盖过了空调运转，窗帘半开着，夕阳橘色的光落在深色的木地板一点点变暗。

时间似乎又开始流动，他低下头，一只白色的手柄被他抓在手里，被阳光映成橘红色，与他沾着血污的手套格格不入。

“你在看什么？”

同伴从他身侧的凑过来望着他空荡荡的手，甩了甩折起来的锯肉刀开玩笑似的问他又想到了什么好事。

“不…”他站在孤儿院巨大的铁门旁愣了好一会儿，最终摇了摇头，“只是…一个梦。”

一个很长很长的梦。

END

**Author's Note:**

> 嗨，我是Emon，感谢能够看到这儿:D  
> 以下的内容比较口语化，可能会有表述混乱，介意的话跳过也ok！  
> 啊不过既然看到这儿了那应该也阅读了前面的内容吧，有没有对出现了两次的在旧亚楠的东西感到好奇？毕竟我从来没说过那是什么。临写完的时候和画贴纸的脱发老师聊天他边看边开玩笑说是仪式之血1，我接着说有可能是冷血露1/狂人的知识/古神的智慧/鹅卵石/钢镚儿，我俩笑飞，猎人缓缓发出一个？  
> 其实那个东西是啥，我不知道。  
> 这篇文都不算我的一个完整的脑洞，它只是在我刚打完神父（五月初左右）之后的一个梦，刚打血源我梦到过很多东西，就这个让我觉得最像个故事，尤其是猎人坐在神殿里抓着一条不知道是谁的胳膊我觉得可以搞搞看然后就写了，但由于是梦大多数细节我都记不清了，只能瞎改了，非常抱歉…  
> 写这篇花了很久，大部分时间处于一个想打游戏不想码字的状态，有些初期的想法也忘了，不过有一点保留了虽然不知道能不能get到，在开头我有说是“不存在的铃声”后面我也说了“摇不响的召唤钟”，也就是其实那个召唤钟是不响的，摇不响也就摇不到人嘛，那同伴是哪儿来的呢hhhh  
> 以及人偶小姐姐的对话和字条，含有暗示和迷惑作用，目的是对猎人产生影响…（不过为啥是手臂我不知道，我梦里就是这样的_(:3」∠)_）反正就是这样加上后面切场景总之这是一个迷幻的故事，意会一下意会一下。  
> 好了字数超了就这些吧，感谢您的阅读以及感谢您看我讲了这么多废话，祝愉快！！
> 
> Emon  
> 于2019年6月25日 23:51


End file.
